


Cheating Because You Cheated

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Timed Prompts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beta Read: Radioboi, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Prompt Fic, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Two girls plan to have some fun, but just like life, it doesn't go as planned.





	Cheating Because You Cheated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt two
> 
> If you’ll give me a minute...  
> I think I can make this worse.

The bar wasn’t too crowded, but it was crowded enough that unless you knew who you were looking for you’d completely miss them. Which was why Lola didn’t see them at first until Heather glanced around asking ‘isn’t that your boyfriend’. Lola glanced toward one of the tables and realized that yes, that was Matt, her boyfriend of almost two years. He was sitting with a girl that she didn’t recognize, but that didn’t matter cause she trusted him. At least she did until half an hour later when she happened to glance over and see them kissing.

  
“Lola?” Heather asked concerned following her gaze. “Oh my god. That asshole.” Lola glanced at her the tears just barely contained.

  
“Can we leave?” She asked so soft that Heather had to strain her ears to hear her.

  
“Yeah let’s go.” Heather replied getting up to follow Lola out. At the door she stopped Lola with a hand on her arm.

  
“If you’ll give me a minute, I think I can make this worse.” She said glancing back to the other couple.

  
“Worse?” Lola asked confused.

  
Heather grinned, grabbed napkin from a near by table. She bunched it into a ball and threw it at Lola’s boyfriend...ex boyfriend.

  
Matt turned to see who had thrown something at him and just before he saw them, Heather grabbed Lola’s face and pulled their lips together. Lola gave a confused and shocked noise but didn’t pull back. As soon as they pulled apart Heather flipped him off and dragged Lola through the door.

  
“Was that too much?” She asked hesitantly.

  
Lola grinned over at her. “No. In fact, I think it wasn’t enough.”


End file.
